The One Where It Is A Thing
by macie41
Summary: Little Matteney oneshot for all the shippers out there! :) It is a thing! ;) tagged as Monica and Chandler though. Do check it out if you like )


**_A/N: Hey guys! So here is a little Matteney oneshot inspired by the madness that was last week. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave out reviews :)_**

* * *

**The One With The Thing**

_Courteney's POV _

I lay back on the couch, feeling tired after a long day of work. Season 5 finished filming a few weeks ago but I'm now busy with reviewing the scripts and paperworks for this film I'm producing. It's still pretty early though, 9 pm; and I had just gotten Coco to bed. I'm not only feeling down because of all the stress that's catching up with me, I miss him too.

You see, these past few months have been so amazing and it's all thanks to one special man. He's not only special, he's my man. He's my special man. I still couldn't believe it really that after all these years, we'll still find ourselves ending up in each other's arms. I really thought we lost our chance, after all that's happened; with our personal struggles and constant denials. We tried to find happiness with other people, but it's not the same. It will never be the same, because no other one can fill the void we have in each other's hearts. Not that I did not love David; he made me happy and of course, he gave me precious Coco. But, I have never, nor will I ever love someone as much as I love Matthew Langford Perry.

I was put off from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I can't help but smile when I saw who was on the other line.

"Hey babe. Wait a minute why don't we switch to FaceTime?" Matthew said.

He hung up then immediately called me back. We make it a point to video call each other every time we can't see each other. Matthew's been busy with his appointments with drug courts campaigns and his new show. I could never be more proud of him for everything he has done. He has come a long way to recover from the troubles of the past. I just couldn't be more thankful for the fact that he made it. We were very close to losing him, and each time I look back on it I can't help but cry. I couldn't imagine what life would be if I had lost him. Especially back then, without even having this chance to show him how much he means to me.

When the screen popped up, it showed him biting the stem of a single rose with a smug look on his face. He looked so sexy and dorky at the same time.

"Well, baby is that for me?" I told him with a slight chuckle.

"It certainly is my queen." He replied as he stood up, removing the rose from his mouth and holding it towards my screen, while mimicking a prince bowing down to her princess.

"I wish I could be there to kiss your precious hand right now. He said with a hint of sadness.

"I know, I miss you." I answered with a little pout on my face.

"And of course your precious lips, and you know..." He was now raising an eyebrow.

God if he was right here with me, I'd jump on him in a heartbeat!

"Oh Matty. Stop it, you're gonna make me cry! Don't make me miss you more than I already do."

"Believe me babe, when I get back I'll show you just how much I miss you. But wait, what time is it there?"

"Umm, 9:35?"

"Ok, perfect then. But still, a little too late."

"Why what's the matter?" Before he could respond, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ok wait there babe, someone's on the door. Who could that be? It's a little late for a normal visit you know."

"Oh no no, bring the phone with you. I want to see this." He said with a smile.

I looked at the people to see the delivery guy.

When I opened the door though, it was a different view. I saw three men dressed as royal guards with the middle one holding a bouquet of 36 stemmed roses.

"Good evening, your majesty, we have been sent by your prince to deliver precious goods on this beautiful night."

"It may have come to you as a surprise but we hope our presence has brought you nothing but delight." The one on the right continued.

My face now broke into a smile. I looked back at Matthew on the screen and he was also smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course, I did this. I'm your prince and your my queen, remember?"

"Please accept three dozen roses, which bloomed from the spring of love, and be always reminded of how you have brought the dear prince genuine happiness."

I accepted the bouquet and cried tears of joy. Just when I thought Matthew couldn't get any sweeter and he does this. The three men proceeded to bow down to me with their arms on their backs.

"Uhmm. Babe?" Matthew interrupted with a cough.

"What?"

"You actually need to respond back like the Queen that you are, you know?"

I laughed and did as told.

"Thank you gentlemen" I then shook their hands. "You have done well and you may proceed to your normal routines."

"The pleasure is all ours your majesty." They then stood up and went back to the delivery van they came from.

The delivery guy I saw earlier then handed me out a form to sign.

"Sorry to ruin the moment Ma'am but it's just standard procedure." The man said with a smile.

"I know that bums me out, they told me there's no way you're not gonna sign." Matthew butt in, a little frustrated.

"Oh don't worry about it, here you go." I handed back the form cheerfully.

"He's a keeper. Good night, Ma'am." The man responded with a smile.

"I know, Good night!" I responded as I closed the door.

"Hey that wasn't part of the play, that was just him talking." Matthew told me with a smirk.

"I believe you. Don't worry. He didn't need to say it to me because I already know that."

"Oh you're too sweet. Babe, I love you so much." He said to me while puckering his lips up on the screen.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to see you. When will you be home?" I asked him.

"Next week. I promise."

"Hey, Like A Diamond will air tomorrow."

"That's nice, it was so fun to film that episode and you know I got good memories of that trailer at the back." He said suggestively.

"You could not keep your eyes and your hands off my ass!"

"But how could I resist you, your pants were complimenting your form very well." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'very'.

"Hiding hasn't been going very well because of what you did."

"Oh come on, it's not like they're not suspecting something."

"Actually yes, you know there's people out there who love the idea of us being together."

"I may have come across that. And of course babe, we're like a power couple. We're hot."

"A very private power couple? They actually have a name for us. We're called 'Matteney'. Our reunion is actually called that."

"Ain't that cute. Yeah I remember some people on twitter with that on their usernames."

"Yeah, do you think I should recognize it on a tweet tomorrow?"

"Of course babe, you'll make them so happy."

"But my timeline will explode with mentions! Remember that time I mentioned 13.6?"

"Oh yeah I remember that I was right beside you." We both laughed.

"Your fault you gave me a weird number!"

"Isn't it true though? You love me 13.6/10?"

"Of course I do! Even more than that! But why the decimal point though?"

"I don't know I just love unconventional numbers."

We kept talking the rest of the night about how our days went until we called it a night.

I woke up the next day feeling happy, being the roses that Matthew had delivered the first thing I saw. I stood up and proceeded to take a smell of their lovely scent. I went on with my day. After I brought Coco to school, I was surprised to see a familiar car parked in front of my house. When the man in the car was made aware of my presence, he got out of the car.

I just wanted to park my car in the middle of the road and just jump straight towards my man but of course I can't do that. So I carefully parked my car in the garage as fast I can then proceeded to open the gate.

I hugged him as tight as I could. "I thought you'll be back next week?"

"Babe, you asked me when I'll be home, not when I'll come home. Since I'll still be home next week because I came home today, I said next week." He said playfully.

"You little teaser! I'm not complaining though." I played with his hair.

"And I love you too." He kissed me softly.

"Let's go in now."

Matthew now changed to just a plain gray shirt and his blue boxers.

"So did you tweet yet?"

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah I did. So did you decide on what you'll say?"

"Yes." I then put down what I was doing and took out my phone:

_Apparently Matteney is a 'thing' and I'm half of it. Check out a brand new Cougar Town tonight. CougarTownTBS_

He proceeded to put a hand on my waist and checked what I wrote.

"Is a thing? Babe, it's the most important thing out of all the other things."

"Yeah, you're not the only one thinking that." I said while pointing at the hundred of notifications just seconds after I tweeted.

"Wow, people love us."

"I know, and yeah I don't know how to respond to that." I laughed as I scrolled down the hundreds of responses.

"Oh they're so fun to watch. You know I was thinking of posting that selfie we had that day but I don't know if they can take it."

"But you haven't been on twitter in ages, mister!"

"I know, but I'm more happy to spend my supposed Twitter time with you." He said while kissing my temple

I smiled back at him then kissed him back on the lips.

Yeah, you could say Matteney is a 'thing'.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? :) The idea just came into mind because I have a lot of Matteney feelings at the moment!


End file.
